


Advent: Anniversary

by FyrMaiden



Series: Klaine Advent 2015 [1]
Category: Glee
Genre: M/M, klaine advent 2015
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-02
Updated: 2015-12-02
Packaged: 2018-05-04 13:09:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5335298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FyrMaiden/pseuds/FyrMaiden
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blaine sends his mom flowers, to remind her she's not alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Advent: Anniversary

There’s one page in their guestbook that Blaine comes back to repeatedly. It’s the one his mom signed, already tipsy, her hand wobbling as she left her heart on the page. He’s traced his fingers over her looping cursive so many times that it’s embedded in his skin, transferred into Kurt’s hair every time they kiss, every time Kurt catches him and closes the book on his hands and leads him away to help him forget. On their wedding day, as they took photos and made promises of forever that Blaine very much intends to keep, his mom had written that she was glad he was gay, and also that she hoped her son would never leave her like his father had. Blaine knows the words verbatim now, and feels the weight of them with every year that passes.

Kurt calls him sentimental, but he starts a tradition when they return to New York. It’s his own personal one, not a shared one, not strictly, and if it means that he has to work extra shifts where he can squeeze them in, or shell out the cash for a public performance permit, then he’s willing to do that. Three times a year - on her birthday, on what would be her anniversary, and on his anniversary - he sends her a bouquet of pastel gerberas. In the beginning it’s because the daisies are cheap but pretty, and then, when he has the money for more or better flowers, the daisies have become their own thing. Three times a year, Blaine sends gerberas to his mom, to remind her that he loves her and that he’s never leaving her.


End file.
